


I Now Pronouce You Angel and Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Minor Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get married, but there's a few interruptions during their vows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I Now Pronouce You Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before I saw Good Omens Lockdown. Just a soft thing I thought of. I didn't spell/grammar check or anything before posting so sorry about that!

It had been nearly a year since the not-apocalypse, also known as Armegedidn’t, Ragnor-not, or the not-pocalypse, and after nearly 600,000 years Crowley and Aziraphale had their first wedding of many. 

The wedding took place in Hogback woods, and everyone who had any part in stopping the apocalypse came. Anathema and Newt, who had been under the impression the two were married already. Madam Tracy who had managed to bring Shadwell along bribing him with the promise of wine and cake. As well as Adam and the Them who had planned the whole thing and appointed Adam to officiate the whole affair. 

The crowd was sitting on fold plastic chairs, while Adam and Aziraphale stood on the raised platform that was usually the Them’s fort, but for today was being used for a wedding. Aziraphale was wearing a white wedding dress with gold threads that was miracled to not get any dirt on it. Adam a was wearing his usual outfit, having not seen the point in dressing up, and Crowley much to Aziraphale’s delight and surprise was in a black wedding Dress that was similarly trimmed with gold. 

“Do you Aziraphale, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern gate of Eden, take Anthony J. Crowley, Original tempter, and Serpent of Knowledge to be your husband” Adam said taking his role quite seriously. 

“I do!” Aziraphale said with glee and love had been held in for nearly 600,000 years. 

“And Do you Anthony J. Crowley-” Adam was cut short by Crowley,

“Of Course, I do, now get on with it” Crowley said quite annoyed. Adam only glared shortly at Crowley slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but moving on nonetheless.

“Then I now pronounce you Angel and Demon!” Before Adam could finish, Aziraphale leaned in to kiss Crowley, who momentarily flailed his arms in shock before holding the Angel’s shoulders. 

“Now Hold on. You’re supposed to wait till Adam tells you to kiss.” Wenslydale said.

“That’s how they did at my aunt’s wedding.” Brian said matter-of factly.

“Right sorry ‘bout that” Azirphale blushed, “got ahead of myself there.” 

Crowley only smirked, “It’s alright, angel, if it means you’ll kiss me again like that.” 

“Don’t you tempt my you wily old serpent. Or I may just have to kiss you to get you to shut up.” 

“In that case, I’m never going to shut up.” Crowley said with a large goofy grin on his face. Awws from Newt and Madam Tracy. The latter which nudged Shadwell who was sitting grumly next to her, and only grumbled. 

“Right can we get on with the wedding” Pepper piped in annoyed, “It’s my first one, and I’ve already decided that I never want to get married.”  
To this remark Aziraphale and Crowley laughed, and motioned for Adam to continue. 

“I now pronounce you Angel and Demon. You may kiss-” This time Adam was interrupted by Gabriel who, wearing a cone-birthday hat, appeared next to Crowley. Which led to a startled yelp by Crowley who leapt right into his Angel’s arm. 

“Unfortunately I’m not here to punish you.” Gabriel said with an annoyed smile, as he pulled out some notecards, and began reading off them, “The Almighty wishes you a very happy wedding.” Gabriel begin shuffling through them, “Blah, blah, bah, something about ineffability… Blah blah blah, slow burn… She wants to give this to you as a wedding gift.” As he finished Gabriel put away the notecards and pulled out a small black box, within it were 2 identical wedding rings, where the simple band turned into a pair of wings facing opposite directions with one incusted with white diamond and the Other black. He quickly shoved the ring box into Adam’s hands before disappearing. The angel and demon looked at each other slightly confused, and once that had stopped scratching their heads Gabriel appeared again. “She wants me to apologize for being rude and to wish you Congratulations and that you’re happy together.” Gabriel was quite obviously forcing himself to smile, and sounded very annoyed. With that Gabriel vanished. 

Without further interruptions Adam was finally able to finish Aziraphale and Crowley’s vows. Pronouncing them married. This wouldn’t be the last time the two would get married as they later endeavor to try to have every kind of marriage possible. However it was certainly the most memorable.  
While the angel and demon kissed, they were bathed in a heavenly light that nither of one had mirculed and no-one was quite where it came from. It’s orgin much like their love being completely ineffable.


End file.
